The background information is believed, at the time of the filing of this patent application, to adequately provide background information for this patent application. However, the background information may not be completely applicable to the claims as originally filed in this patent application, as amended during prosecution of this patent application, and as ultimately allowed in any patent issuing from this patent application. Therefore, any statements made relating to the background information are not intended to limit the claims in any manner and should not be interpreted as limiting the claims in any manner.
Surface mounted and suspension mounted light fixtures, such as strip fixtures, have typically been installed to provide general lighting of large indoor spaces. For example, surface mount and strip light fixtures may include stem mounted, pendant mounted, and suspension mounted variations as well as those fixtures mounted directly to a ceiling or in the ceiling.
Typically, such strip fixtures include a channel in the form of an inverted box, trough, or troffer, with the channel being attached to, recessed in, or suspended from the ceiling. Power is typically supplied to each individual lighting fixture by wiring brought into the channel through the top or end of the channel. A plurality of strip lighting fixtures are often placed in a row, end to end, to provide desired lighting to a large area.
It may be desired to provide an electrical connecting system that does not require each individual lighting fixture, in a plurality of lighting fixtures, to be individually wired to an external power source.